


And so it begins...

by Reaper_rose14



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_rose14/pseuds/Reaper_rose14
Summary: You’re a makeup artist on the set of a movie Tom Holland is staring in. You’re mostly invisible but, maybe a single coffee spill could change that.





	1. How it starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so tell me how it is :)

You wake up to the slim line of sunlight peeking through your curtains. You sit up and stretch your arms letting out a loud yawn, you glance at your alarm clock *7:30 am* “Oh god! I have to be on set in 20 minutes I can’t be late on my first day!” You said stumbling out of bed, rushing to find something to wear. You grab all your things and rush out of the house. You check you watch *7:35* Wow that’s the fastest I’ve ever gotten ready you think to yourself as you hurry to the nearest coffee place. You run in and quickly give your order then wait impatiently. The barista hands you your drink and it reads ‘Y/n’ spelled correctly. Hm maybe today will be a good day you thought to yourself smiling. But you weren’t so sure about that once you got on the bus and your watch read *7:42* while it would still take you at least another ten minutes to get to set. And of course with the good old Y/n luck you got to work 5 minutes late. Once you got on set you were confronted by one of the producers. “Where have you been Y/n?! We need you in makeup pronto!” “Yes sir, sorry sir, I missed my alarm.” “I don’t want to hear excuses just get in there!” He stormed off huffing angrily. You turned around quickly but you crashed into the person now in front of you and spilled coffee on yourself. You looked down at your sweater. Great. You thought to yourself seeing your sweater was now ruined. “So sorry about that, love. Here let me help you.“ You recognized the voice in front of you. You look up to see the figure in front of you was none other than Thomas Stanley Holland himself!


	2. I must be dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tom Holland himself takes an immediate interest in you after your encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short but the next one will be better I promise

The figure walks back to you with a few napkins in hand and begins to dab off your sweater. “I am so, so sorry about that, love. I know this stain won’t come out but maybe I can replace it.” For a moment all you could do was simply blink at him unable to comprehend the fact that the Tom Holland was talking to you. “No it’s fine, really it’s no big deal.” You said snapping out of your thought. “Are you sure it’s alright?” He asked still trying (and completely failing) to get the coffee out. “Yeah I’m sure, I never really liked this sweater anyways.” You reply with an awkward smile. You don’t even realize you were staring at him until you snapped out of it when someone called your name. “Y/n! Y/n we need you back here now!” One of the other makeup artist called out to you. “Well I better get back there.” You said gesturing to the makeup room. “Right, um maybe I’ll see you around later?” You knew it was a question rather than a statement. “Yeah for sure maybe-“ “Y/n!” You were cut of by the other makeup artist calling you again. “Well yeah got to go see you around.” You said waving softly and walking towards the makeup room. “Bye” Tom said softly his eyes following you as you walked away. ~time skip~   
You were packing up your things getting ready to leave when someone tapped you on the shoulder, you turn around to see the same figure you ran into earlier. “Hi Tom!” You said trying not to sound too excited. “Hi um I wasn’t sure if I caught your name earlier it’s Y/n right?” “Yeah.” You replied a little too happily. “Right so i was wondering if maybe you wanted to ,you know, hang out some time?” Oh god I must be dreaming! You thought to yourself trying not to get to worked up. “Yeah I’d love to!” “Great so um maybe we could exchange numbers and I could call you some time?” “Sure.” You replied putting your number in his phone. “Alright so I’ll call you and maybe we can get some coffee sometime.” You smiled goofily and giggled a little thinking about the events of earlier that day. “Or maybe something else.” He said laughing lightly. “Sure, sounds great.” You replied with a smile. “Well I’ll see you tomorrow then, bye.” “Bye.” You gave him a little wave and as soon as he was out of site you pinched yourself a little just to be sure this was really happening. You squealed like little kid on Christmas and smiled to yourself softly. That night while you were laying in bed you whispered to yourself “I’ve got a date with Tom Holland.” Then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Dance like no one’s watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes you to a party at Harrison’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write

The next day at work was pretty dull. Tom was busy shooting scenes all day so you don’t really get a chance to talk to him. Once filming was done for the day you heard someone calling your name. You turn around to see Tom half jogging towards you. “Hey tom.” You said once he got over to you. “Hey Y/n. So i was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to this thing with me tonight?” He asked looking sort of nervous. “Thing?” “Yeah um my mate Harrison is having this small gathering and his place tonight so i was wondering if you’d go with me?” He replied still looking nervous. “Like as your date?” You asked containing you excitement. “Yeah. Unless you don’t want to?” He said sounding more so like he was asking instead of stating. “Sure I’d love to go” you said smiling. His face lit up. “Great. So I’ll pick you up at your flat at 7 yeah?” “Sounds good I’ll text you my address.” You replied smiling widely. “Alright, I’ll see you then.” “See you then, bye.” You waved softly. ~time skip~   
You took a quick shower then started getting ready. You suddenly became extremely nervous about going. What if Haz doesn’t like me? What if I’m under dressed? What if I’m over dressed? Everything that could possibly go wrong was running through you head. You tried to calm down while you decided on a semi-casual dress, some heels, and natural looking makeup. You were still feeling nervous when Tom texted you that he was outside. You ran down stairs to see Tom standing by his car. He looked up and you in awe and only managed to get out a simple “Wow.” You blushed “What’s so wow?” You asked still blushing. “It’s just you’re so beautiful.” He replied still looking at you with heart eyes. You blushed harder. “You’re not so bad yourself, Holland.” You said teasingly. He laughed a little then opened the car door for you, you got inside. Shortly after you arrived at Harrison’s house, you were still nervous. Tom seemed to have picked up on that because he grabbed your hand, looked you in the eyes and said, “It’ll be alright, love.” You smiled at him and he got out of the car and went to open your door for you. “Thanks.” You said softly stepping out of the car. He took you hand and the two of you walked up to the house. When you got inside there was loads of people all spread out, talking and drinking. “You said this was going to be just a small gathering.” You told Tom yelling over all the noise. He just laughed a little and kept guiding you through the house. You finally got to a open couch and the two of you sat down. “This party seems kinda dull doesn’t it?” You said to Tom. “A little yeah.” He replied over the music. Just then a fast dance song came on and you gave Tom a mischievous look. “Maybe we should try to lighten it up a little.” You said standing up. You started jumping around dancing all crazy. Tom laughed. “There’s no way I’m dancing like that.” “Just try it, it’s fun I promise.” Tom looked around then joined in jumping around with you. You both we laughing like crazy by the time the song was over. “I’m gonna get a drink, you want anything?” Tom asked pointing to the kitchen. “Thanks but I’m good.” You replied sitting back on the couch. When Tom was gone another figure approached you. It was Harrison. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” He said sitting next to you. “I came with Tom.” You replied. “Oh so you the infamous Y/n Toms been talking about.” You blushed. “He talks about me?” You asked smiling at the ground. “Yeah. He’s been saying he’s met the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen, which I guess I can’t argue with.” Tom came back with his drink and sat next to you. “I see you’ve met Harrison. Better not be trying to scare her of Haz.” Tom said jokingly. “I thought you would’ve done that yourself by now.” Haz fires back. You laughed. You spent the rest of the night talking to Tom and some of his friends. After, Tom drove you home and walked you up to your doorsteps. “I had a lot of fun tonight.” He said smiling at you. “Me too.” You replied. The two of you just looked at each other for a while but then something surprising happened. Tom leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss on your lips. When he pulled away you smiled at each other. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, goodnight, Y/n.” “Goodnight, Tom.” You replied smiling. He turned away snd walked back to his car. You walked back up to your apartment still smiling. When you got inside you leaned against the door and sighed. I kissed Tom Holland! You thought to yourself smiling even more. That night would be one you would remember for the rest of your life.


	4. Come with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months into your relationship filming takes a break and Tom ask you to come with him to London and...

It had been 3 months since the night of the party and you and Tom had been on many more dates and had become more serious. You were cleaning up your things at work when you felt a pair of arms wrap around you from behind. You turn around in the arms to see Tom smiling at you. “Well hey there, you.” You said smiling. “Hi, love.” Tom said leaning in to place a kiss on your lips. “So I have a question for you.” Tom said after pulling away from the kiss. “Yeah?” You replied turning back to you thing to continue cleaning up. “I was wondering if you wanted to come meet my family in London?” You froze. “You’re family?” You said hesitantly. “Yeah my mum, dad, Harry, Sam, Paddy, and Tess of course.” He replied cheerfully. “Um are you sure?” You asked nervously. “Yeah, we’ve got a break from filming so I thought it’d be a good time to fly out to London and introduce you.” He said smiling widely. Due to complications with casting the producers put a two week break on filming to sort things out. You finally turned to face Tom. “What if they don’t like me?” You asked genuinely nervous. Tom put his hands on your hips and pulled you into a hug. “What are you talking about, darling? They’re going love you.” Tom said still hugging you. He placed a kiss to your forehead and you looked up at him. “Are you sure?” “100%.” He replied leaning in for another kiss. When you broke apart you looked at him, smiled, and said “Ok. I’d love to meet your family.” Tom’s face lit up. “Really?” He asked smiling wider than ever. “Mmhm 100%.” You said echoing his words. He picked you up and spun you around planting small kisses all over you face. “Tom, put me down.” You said giggling. He placed one more kiss to your lips. “Ok now let me clean up my things so I can go home and pack.” You said pushing him away teasingly. “Alright I’ll go grab my things.” He said walking back to his dressing room. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself as you were putting your things away. When you got home you tired packing your things which was taking forever because you were freaking out. What if they don’t like me? They’re his family if they don’t like me what are we gonna do? You thought to yourself plopping down face first into your bed. By now Tom knew you well enough to know you’d be panicking in this moment, which is why right on cue you received a reassuring text for Tom saying ‘It’ll be alright, love. They’ll love you no matter what.’ You smiled at you phone and calmed yourself down. You finally started packing, you checked to weather in London for the time you’d be there so you could pack accordingly, and when you were done you texted Tom to come pick you up. Tom picked you up and took you to his private jet. When you got there all you could do was look at it in awe. You’d never seen a private jet in person, let alone been on one. Tom saw you staring and laughed a little to himself. When you got on the jet your jaw dropped, this inside of the jet was even more amazing then the outside. You and Tom sat right next to each other despite the vast amount of space on the jet. Tom could sense you were still tense so he grabbed you hand gently and looked into your eyes with a reassuring smile. You smiled back then you leaned your head back, closed your eyes and let out a deep calming breath. Then the jet took off.


	5. you what?

You were woken up by a gentle nudging in your arm. “Y/n. Y/n wake up, love we’re almost there.” Your eyes fluttered open and you were greeted by a kiss. “Rise and shine, darling.” Tom said smiling at you. “Hi.” You replied yawning. You looked outside the window to see the beautiful night sky and smiled. You turned to Tom. “I’m gonna go freshen up really quick ok?” “Alright, love. We’ve still got a few minutes till we’ll be there.” Tom said as you got up to walk to the restroom. You fixed you hair and added light makeup to your face when all the panic you had forgotten about over the trip came rushing back. You began to, once again, worry about how his family would feel about you. You were gripping the sink so tightly out of panic that your knuckles went pale. You completely forgot what was going on and where you were until a knock came from the other side of the door. “Are you alright in there, darling?” Tom called from the outside of the door. “Yeah I’m fine.” You replied calming at the sound of Tom’s voice. “Ok well we’ll be arriving soon and the pilot has asked me to tell you we need to take our seats.” “I’ll be right out.” You replied before hearing Tom walk back to his seat. You took one last deep breath before going back to your seat. When you sat down Tom grabbed your hand and smiled at you. You instantly felt better. The jet landed and Tom grabbed your things, took your hand, and walked you out of the jet. The Holland family was already waiting for you outside. “Hi everyone!” Tom said as he ran to greet his family. You just stood awkwardly back not knowing what to do. Nikki noticed you and looked at Tom. “Is this the girl?” Nikki asked gesturing towards you. Tom turned to look at you. “Yes, everyone this is Y/n my girlfriend.” You blushed at the word ‘girlfriend’. Nikki walked over to you and grabbed your hands. “Well aren’t you just the most beautiful thing.” Nikki said smiling. “Thank you. I can see where Tom gets his charm from.” You said smiling at Nikki then looking over at Tom. Nikki laughed and Tom scrunched his nose up and made a pouty lip. Tom walked you over to the rest of the family and introduced you to everyone. Paddy looked at you for a while before turning to Tom. “She’s pretty.” Paddy said to Tom. Tom laughed. “I know. I guess I’m just glad I got her before any of you did.” Tom said poking Paddy teasingly. You blushed and looked down at the ground. Next you were met by Harry and Sam. “I’m Harry this is Sam. I’m the devilishly handsome one obviously.” Harry said grinning. “You wish, mate.” Sam said shoving Harry a bit. You laughed “Boys, boys. Come on you’ll scare the poor girl off.” Dom said walking towards you. He shook your hand. “It’s lovely to meet you, Y/n.” He said smiling at you. “The pleasure is mine.” You replied smiling back. “You two must be exhausted. You should get some sleep.” Nikki said putting a hand on Tom’s shoulder. “Great idea.” Tom said taking your hand. The two of you went back to Tom’s apartment and got settled in. As you were putting away some of your things you caught Tom staring at you. “What?” You asked blushing and turning back to your things. “Nothing. I just like looking at you.” You blushed harder. “Why?” You asked still not turning away from your things. “Because I love you.” You froze. There was no way this was actually happening. “You what?” You asked slowing turning towards him. “I love you.” Tom replied smiling. You smiled back. “I love you too.” You said pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss was longer, sweeter, and slower than any kiss the two of you had shared before. Even though you wanted to save this moment forever you pulled away. “Alright that’s enough Mr. Holland I may love you but I love sleep more. Tom faked hurt and you laughed turning back to your things. That night as the two of you were laying in bed you couldn’t help the smile growing on your face as Tom’s words echoed through your head. I love you.


	6. Someday

You awoke to the yummy smell of something cooking in the kitchen and the soft sound of music playing. You sat up and stretched a bit before walking towards the kitchen. As you got to the doorway of this kitchen you saw Tom standing shirtless by the stove. He was flipping pancakes and doing a soft little dance to the music. He didn’t notice you so you stood there looking at him and smiling to yourself. When he saw you he stopped dancing. “Oh good morning ,love.” He said seeming a little embarrassed. “Good morning. But please continue you’ve got some great moves.” You said smiling at him. “Really?” He asked swaying his hips to the song. You laughed. “Oh definitely.” You replied walking over to him to plant a kiss on his lips. Tom turned back to the pancakes once you broke apart. “I’m gonna take a shower.” You said yawing and walking out of the kitchen. “Alright, love. But hurry back, you don’t want my delicious pancakes to get cold.” You laughed. You took a quick shower then walked back to the kitchen to see Tom sitting at the table with a plate in front of him and a plate across from him for you. You sat down across from Tom and the two of you began eating. After a while you realized Tom was staring at you. “What?” You asked blushing. “Nothing you just look super cute when you eat.” You blushed harder. “No one looks good while eating.” You replied looking down. “Then I guess that’s just another thing that makes you so special.” You smiled down at the table and continued to blush. “That is so cute. It’s one of the things I love most about you.” “What is?” You asked blushing harder. “That right there. The way you blush so much when I complement you, it’s so cute.” You smiled up at him. “You’re such a flirt, Holland.” “Only because I love you.” Tom said smiling widely. “I love you too.” You said before continuing to eat. ~time skip~ “So what are we doing today?” You asked Tom when the two of you had finished getting ready for the day. “I can’t tell you because it’s a surprise.” Tom replied with a mischievous smile. “What if I told you I don’t like surprises? Would you tell me then?” You asked smiling at him. “Nope. Because, one, everyone loves surprises and two, it’s very important that this stays a surprise.” Tom said smiling back at you. “Oh now I’m very excited.” You said scrunching up your nose. Tom gave a soft chuckle then walked over to you and put his hands on your hips, you put your hands around his neck. “I promise you’re going to love it, darling.” He said before leaning in to kiss you. “Well we better get going I have a lot of stuff planned for today.” Tom said pulling you towards the door. “A lot?” You asked confusedly while Tom continued to pull you out the door. Tom and you drove for about 15 minutes before stopping seemingly in the middle of no where. Tom took you hand and guided you through some woods. “You’re not taking me in here to kill me or something, are you?” You asked sarcastically. Tom just laughed and continued to guide you through the woods. Eventually you got to a clearing that had a target set up. “What’s this?” You asked looking back at Tom. “Well I remembered how you told me you and your dad always used to go to the archery range together before he passed so..” Tom grabbed a bow and arrow from next to one of the trees. “Oh my god, this is amazing! I love you.” You said rushing to give Tom a hug. “I’m glad you like it.” Tom said hugging you back. “Now, how bout you show me some of you amazing archery skills I’ve heard so much about.” Tom said handing you the bow. You took it and put an arrow to the bow, drew back, and released landing the arrow right on the bullseye. “Nice shot.” Tom said coming up behind you. The two of you stayed there for about an hour before Tom said it was time to move on to the next thing. You’re day was full of amazing activities. Tom even took you to a book store where he had put your favorite book on hold. “This day has been absolutely amazing.” You told Tom as the two of you were driving home. “I’m glad, but it’s not quite over yet.” “But I thought we were going home?” It came out as a question. “We are but hits so we can get changed into something a little more formal.” You sat confused for the rest of the drive. When you got home Tom got changed while you fixed your makeup. When you got done you walked into the bedroom to see a brand new dress and heels sitting on the bed. Your jaw dropped. The dress was gorgeous. Next to it was a little note that said ‘Only a few more surprises I promise :)’ You put the dress on and walked out into the living room where Tom’s eyes lit up when he saw you. “How do I look?” You asked giving a little twirl. “Like an angel.” Tom replied unable to take his eyes off you. “Well let’s get going, handsome we’ve got somewhere special to be.” The drive was short and you pulled up to a beautiful plaza. Tom took your hand and led you inside. The place was absolutely jaw dropping. “This place is beautiful.” You said to Tom looking at it in awe. Tom smiles at you and guided you onto the dance floor. You suddenly became very nervous and as always Tom noticed. “This your first time?” He asked taking both your hands. “Is it that obvious?” You asked laughing nervously. “It’s alright I’ll show you how as we go.” Tom placed one of his hands on you hip and the other held yours. You put your other hand on his shoulder and followed his movements. It took a little while but you started to get the hang of it. As the two of you danced everything else slipped away and it was like you were the only two people in the universe. The two of you dance all night moving with each other and blocking out the world. That night when you fell asleep you had the most amazing dream. Tom got down on one knee and asked you to be his wife. ‘Someday’ you thought after waking up in the middle of the night. Someday.


	7. One last surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just pure feelings. I was having major writers block so a just poured my heart into this chapter so I’m sorry if it sucks 😂

Your two weeks in London were up far too quick and you were sad to leave. You had an amazing time with Tom and his family, but all too soon you two are back on set to continue filming. You always dreaded the time on set because Tom was always busy and you hardly got to see him. Filming took over another two months to complete and your were grateful you and Tom could spend more time together. In even better news today was your 6 month anniversary and Tom had planned a surprise dinner for you. The two of you spent the day doing all your favorite things to do together like watching movies, cuddling, playing monopoly (well more so you beating Tom at monopoly as always), and Tom even took you to an archery range which had now become your favorite thing to do together. The past 6 months had been some of the best of your life. Even though you and Tom haven’t been together super long everything just felt right with him, like when the two of you were together nothing else in the world mattered because with Tom you always felt safe and protected. It was like noting bad would ever happen to you as long as Tom was with you. You could not put into words how much you love this boy. Now you were never one to believe in soulmates or “the one” but with Tom it was almost like that. You had never felt this way about anybody you’d ever known before. Ever since you had the dream of Tom proposing you haven’t been able to get the thought out of your head. Marrying Tom seemed like the greatest thing that could ever happen to you. Tom made you feel ways you didn’t even know existed. As you were cuddling with Tom your head was on his chest and you could here his heartbeat. One day, when you had gotten very paranoid about Tom leaving you and ended up crying, Tom put your head to his chest and said “Listen.” You stayed silent. “What do you hear, darling?” “Your heart.” You replied. “Exactly. This heart beats for you and only for you so you don’t ever need to worry, love.” And ever since that day the sound of his heart was the most beautiful sound in the world to you. Being with Tom was like being in a fairy tale were everything in life just feels perfect after you meet a special person. Tom was the most special person in the world to you. And you were the most special person in the world to him. ~~ “Come on, darling let me see I’m dying out here.” Tom called towards the room. You stepped out in another gorgeous dress Tom bought you and he looked up at you with heart eyes just like the very first time. “You look absolutely stunning.” He said staring at you in awe. “This dress is absolutely perfect.” You said as you walked towards him. “Well I want tonight to be perfect for you.” “Thank you I love it and I love you.” You replied kissing him softly. “I love you too.” He smiled at you. “Well we better get going so we don’t miss our reservations.” He took your hand and led you to the car. When you arrived at the place you and Tom got you table in a private booked area so no fans would interrupt your dinner. The two of you talked and laughed and had an amazing time. After they served dessert Tom seemed to be very nervous and fidgety but you didn’t worry about it too much. Once you finished dessert Tom got up from his seat and said “Just one more surprise, darling.” Then he reached into his pocket while slowly get on one knee. Your eyes filled with tears as Tom began to speak. “Y/n I have never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else before. You changed me in the best ways and you make me the best version of my self I could be. The day we first met I thought you were absolutely jaw dropping and I knew you were the one. You have been the greatest thing to ever happen to me and you’ve shown me love in ways I never knew were possible so, if you let me, I’ll spend the rest of my life doing the same for you. Y/n L/n will you make me the luckiest person in the universe and marry me?” Your eyes were flowing tears now and you were too overwhelmed to speak so you simply nodded and gave your hand out to Tom to place the ring on your finger. You fell into his arms and kissed him like you’d never kissed him before. You pulled away and smiled at him. “We’re getting married.” You said looking into his eyes deeply. “Yes we are.” He said pulling you in for another kiss. When the two of you went to bed you both dreamt about the perfect wedding with the perfect person and you knew this was right.


	8. Here we go

After just one month of being engaged you already had your wedding planned to perfection. From guest lists to flowers you pictured exactly how it would go. One of the things you were still struggling with was bridesmaids. You never really had many friends and you and your sister we never that close. But at least you had your best friend to be your maid of honor. You and Liz had been friends for as long as you could remember. She always had your back. But Tom was having his brothers and Haz as his groomsmen which meant you needed three more girls. But even worse than that your father wasn’t going to be able to walk you down the isle. It broke your heart. When you were young you always dreamt of your wedding day and he’d be right by your side to give you away. It was all you ever wanted. After he passed away you never wanted to get married but you love Tom and want to spend the rest of your life with him. You didn’t want to ask your mom because you knew it’d be too upsetting for her. She hasn’t been the same since his passing. All of your family was pretty distant so none of you were close enough to share that moment. You were left with one clear choice who you hoped would agree. You went to their house after talking to Tom about it and sat down to talk to him. “Dom? There’s something I’d really love for you to do for me.” You said trying to hide your anxiety. “Sure what is it y/n?” You swallow the lump in your throat and the words spilled from your mouth. “Will you walk me down the isle on our wedding day?” He paused for a minute, shocked. “Of course, I’d be more than honored.” You smiled and ran over to give him a hug. You knew there was still one more step you had to take. Later that day you FaceTimed your mom and had her go to the place. “Dad? I want you to know I wish it could be you. I always wanted it to be you but Dom has been amazing to me and i since you’re gone I know it has to be him. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I know you want the same for me. I’ll be thinking about as always. I’ll never forget you dad. I love you.” You had to stop there, your eyes filling with tears as you looked at the gravestone on the screen. ‘Y/d/n y/l/n.’ You and your mom cried for a bit, you wished you could hug her. You said goodbye and hung up the phone. You decided the last three of your bridesmaids would be Laura, an old co-worker and now close friend from set, your best friend’s little sister Lily, and your mom. Your wedding day soon approached. Nikki and your bridesmaids helped you get ready. “You look absolutely beautiful.” Your mom said, her eyes filling with tears. “Mom, stop you’re gone make me cry.” You said pulling her into a hug. She was right though, you were beautiful. You’re gorgeous lace white dress lay beautifully on your body, your hair and makeup done to perfection. This was exactly how you pictured it. Your bridesmaids went with their groomsmen and left in front of you. You stepped towards the door and took a deep breath. “Here we go.”


	9. We made it

As the doors opened you were hit with a blinding light. With Dom at your arm you stepped forward at a steady pace. You let out a shaky breath. “I got you.” He whispered to you. You smiled at him. Your eyes lingered to the end of the aisle. There he was. The love of you life. He looked back at you with the biggest smile on his face. Just like the first time you went out. His eyes were glossy with tears. You realized yours were too. You got to the end of the aisle and Dom kissed you on the cheek. You walked up to Tom. He took your hand. “You look absolutely stunning.” He said in a quiet voice as looked deep into your eyes. You smiled. The priest spoke his part before it was time for your vows. Tom went first. “Y/n, from the first time I laid my eyes on you I could tell you were special. You’re unlike any girl I’ve ever met before. I met you as a shy girl who spoke in a low shaky tone. And I knew that girl was the one. Even while I was wiping hot coffee off her sweater.” He smiled at you and you gave a little chuckle. “It was that night at Harrison’s house that I knew I had to make you mine. Even when no one else was you danced like you life depended on it. You didn’t care that people looked at us, you just danced. In that moment while you were hoping around the room I fell in love with you. I have continued to fall in love with you ever day after. You have made me feel a ways no one else ever has. And for as long as I live I will try and make you feel exactly the same up until my last breath. I promise to love and cherish for every moment we are together. Our marriage will grow and with it one day our family. Y/n l/n I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you now and forever.” By now your eyes were flooded with tears but it was your turn for vows. “Tom, one of the things I’ve never told you was I wasn’t the type of girl who had a crush on you before even meeting you. I was a big fan of you but I have to fall in love with personality. So that day I met you and you asked me out I truly had no idea we’d end up like this. I mean you were a celebrity and I was just me. In all my life I never felt special. No one ever made me feel like i was any different from any other person. But the way you looked at me the first time we went out made my heart jump a mile out of my chest. And the feeling never left me. You’ve made me feel so appreciated since the moment you picked me up that day. The way you looked at me while we danced made everyone else in the room completely disappear. It was just you and me. Our relationship has progressed since then. I met your amazing family and I’ve fell in love with you more than I thought was possible. I hope the next time I feel this much love will be for our future children. I don’t care where life takes us in the end as long as we get there together. I know that I want to spend every second of my life with you because you make me feel safe. You make me feel home. I love you Thomas Stanley Holland for everything you are, everything you’ve made me, and everything we’ll continue to become. Now and forever. Endlessly.” Tears were pouring out of eyes by now but that was ok. They were the best tears you’ve ever shed. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Tom quickly pulled you into the most loving kiss you’ve ever felt. It happened, you were married. You were going to spend the rest of your life with him. You were loved. ~ You and Tom went to Bora Bora for your honeymoon. The two of you had a beautiful baby boy who you named after your father. You later had twins, two girls, named after both Nikki and your mother. You watched your children grow up together as they went off to college. You and Tom retired eventually and settled. You have 7 lovely grandchildren. You now sit on your porch watching the sun set still holding the hand of the love of your life. Though he isn’t looking at the sunset. He’s looking at you. The same way he has since day one. You smile at him as you think back over you life. It couldn’t have been more perfect. If you could tell your younger self something that day you nervously rushed to work and bumped into that celebrity you thought you wouldn’t even have a chance with, you’d tell her, “this is only the beginning.” And give her hope.


End file.
